How I met his mother
by Smirks-Classified
Summary: Cammie joins a new school and meets Bex who is obsessed with Taylor Swift, Liz, who is in nerd love heaven, Macey, who wants to combine two guys and Zach. They slowly realise they like each other but there's trouble in paradise. That trouble happens to be his mother. Please read and review! If you do you are legendary..
1. Embarrassing moments

**AN: Hi! This is my latest story, I have a day off school so I thought I would write it today! Please leave a review on your way out and I hope you enjoy the story! **

"Oh Cammie, come out, come out, wherever you are!" Please don't find me! Please let me be safe!

"Now Cammie, you can run but you can't hide!" As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. I've lost. I never had a chance, not against her.

"Aw your hiding in the corner, away from me! Is little Cammie scared? How pathetic." She spits out at me, once again she is right.

"My son deserves much better than you, you are worthless. A mere piece of dirt. Zachary can do much better than you, and he will as you are going to die." It's strange to think that once my life was perfect. I had amazing friends, I even had a boyfriend! One person didn't approve of our relationship though.

This is the story of how I met his mother.

* * *

Cammie's pov

"So Cammie, as you are the new girl I need to know who you think is the fittest guy on the football team." My new best friend Bex says. Me and Bex are sitting on the bleachers watching the football team finish there practice while discussing fit guys..

"Don't ask me! I have rubbish taste in guys!" Sadly it's true, my only boyfriend was a guy called Josh and long story short he broke my heart. On my birthday.

"Okay, you are never getting back together with him cause you knew he was trouble. I know you were enchanted to meet him and you thought you saw sparks fly but everything has changed now! He's the reason for the teardrops on your guitar!"

"Bex, I need to say something."

"Tell it to me straight doctor!" Bex fakes being dramatic, rather amusing actually..

"I know you love Taylor Swift, but using her song names to make a sentence is rather sad.."

"Hey hey hey! Swift is awesome, she has a song for everything!"

"Fine.."

"Anyway, you need to answer the question." I thought I managed to avoid that..

"Hey guys!" Yes! My other new best friends Liz and Macey have come to save me from answering the question!

"What are you talking about?" Macey asks.

"Fittest guy on the football team." Bex says while smirking.

"Jonas." Liz answers immediately.

"Eh, he's kinda hot, in a nerd way. Not my type." Macey says.

"He's all mine then!" Aw, nerd love!

"Grant is definitely the fittest, he's like a living Greek God!" I wouldn't go as far as Greek God, but he is very fit..

"To much muscle for me." Macey says.

"Well we all know you think Nick is the fittest." Bex says while wiggling her eyebrows.

"I thought you liked Jesse?" Liz asks.

"You could combine them to get Nesse!" I exclaim, Nesse is a rather odd name..

"If you did combine them then it would be the perfect guy." Macey says.

"Imagine there kids.." Bex says in a dreamy tone. Okay, this is just plain weird now.

"Bex, I think you should stop talking as you sound rather odd.." Liz says. Very true though..

"Well Cammie, it's time you said who you think is the fittest, they've stopped practicing now so there's no chance they will hear you!" Bex says, she doesn't give up does she?

"Okay fine! It would have to be Zachary Goode as he has amazing eyes, perfect hair, perfect arms and I haven't seen it but I bet he has a killer six pack!"

"He does have really nice arms doesn't he?" Macey says.

"And a nice butt.." Bex says.

"Talking about me ladies?" The one and only Zachary freaking Goode says.

"How much did you hear?" I ask nervously.

"Everything from perfect arms and I am the only guy here with perfect arms so you must be talking about me. And yes, I do have a killer six pack." He says while smirking directly at me. Great.

Taylor Swift, do you have a song for an embarrassing moment like this?

**AN: Thank you for reading! Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes! Please review and tell me wether you like it, improvements and your favourite line! If I get 5 reviews I will update in the next two weeks, if I get 10 I will update in the next week and if I get 10+ I will update in the next few days! Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Maid of honor?

**AN: Hello all! Thanks for your truly awesome reviews! I love you all! Special thanks to adriannagoode, I love Taylor Swift and had to put it in! Please read my other story Notice things, it would mean a lot if you did! Please leave a review on your way out and enjoy chapter 2! **

Cammie's pov

"I am actually talking about my ex." I say smugly, truth be told Zach is much fitter than Josh.

"Oh really? How come Bex and Macey know that he has a 'nice butt'." He says still smirking, one day I will wipe that smirk off his extremely sexy face. Wait! What the heck am I thinking!

"He came round to mine when they were there." I blurt out quickly.

"And why did he do that? He's you're ex. Plus, he lives in Nebraska and this is Roseville, Virginia.." Zach asks slightly confused.

"He wanted to make me jealous by telling me he had a new girlfriend. And he was on a school trip here.." I say.

"Are you sure you aren't trying to make me jealous by lying to me?" Zach asks leaning closer to me.

"Nope." I say. He has really good breath..

"Well I lied, I heard the whole of what you said, so no need to be so denial." Zach whispers in my ear then saunters off. That boy..

"Ooh! You guys are perfect for each other!" Bex exclaims. That is so not true.

"We are not!"

"Oh please, even my great aunt would be able tell!" Bex says while snorting.

"Great aunt Bertha?" Liz asks.

"The one and only."

"You guys would have the cutest kids." Macey says while smirking.

"You guys are mad." I sigh.

"But you love us anyway." Bex says while grinning and walking to class.

When I get to my history class with Bex I see Tina, also known as the school gossip..

"So Cammie, I heard you slept with Zach to make your ex boyfriend Josh jealous as he has a new girlfriend." Tina says excitedly. Idiot.

"Well, when you put it like that I sound like a slut!"

"So you did?!" She exclaims. Once again, idiot.

"No!"

"Oh, I also heard that.."

"Listen Tina talk to the elbow cause you're not worth the extension." I say while smirking at her while she storms off.

"Go Cammie!" Bex shouts, earning us a shed load if stares.

"Quite the performance you and Tina just had." Grant says while doing that cool chair thing that guys do when they sit down, you know, the one when they turn it around and sit on it really quickly?

"Hey Grant." Bex says while smirking, she could be related to Zach..

"Hey babe, still don't want to date me?" He asks. They have an on and off relationship, its quite entertaining to watch..

"Nope, I would rather watch paint dry." She says while filing her nails, the file courtesy of Macey..

"Aw come on Bexy! Don't be that way!" Grant crys. Poor boy, she should cut him some slack.

"Save it." Bex says. Ooh harsh. Yes, their relationship arguments are the highlight of my day, sad. I know.

"One day we will be back together. I can tell." Grant says with a smirk similar to Zach's. Speaking of the devil, here he comes now..

"WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER, WEEEE..." Unfortunately Zach cut her off, I rather enjoyed her singing..

"S'up guys." He says, I hate it when people say s'up.

"I think you mean what is up." I say while smirking back at his amused expression.

"Okay then Cammie what is up?" He says while smirking.

"Nothing that concerns you Zachary." I say while glaring at him, he's starting to annoy me.

"Please, call me Zach." He's says while I continue to glare.

"I would rather call you Zachary." I say curtly while turning my head around, I resulted in hitting Zach in the head with my hair, opps..

"Ow! Why did you do that?!"

"I didn't mean too!"

"Then don't flick your hair like you're Justin Beiber!"

"I did not flick my hair! I simply turned my head around very fast resulting in my hair hitting you in the face! Oh, and Justin is very fit so don't dis!"

"It really hurt!"

"What are you? A five year old girl? That hardly could of hurt you! It's hair for crying out loud!"

"Class! Simmer down!" Our teacher says while walking in.

"We will continue this later.." Zach says while walking to his seat. I'm not sure what there is to continue, he's being a wimp..

"I bagsee being your maid of honor!" Bex whispers, not this again..

"I'm not marrying Zach!" I whisper yell at her.

"Oh please, you are made for each other, he's a cocky idiot and you are the sweet girl from Nebraska here to make him fall in love!" Bex says happily. What's worrying me most is that she's writing a note with a heck of a lot of kisses..

"What's that?"

"Oh nothing.." She says while chucking it to Zach, unlucky for Bex Mr Solomn see's the note.

"Passing notes in my class Cameron?" Wait what?!

"No it wasn't me! It was Bex!"

"Cammie, the paper clearly says 'love Cammie', I'm very disappointed, that one, you would pass notes in my class, and two, you blame your friend. I expected more from you." He says with a shake of his head.

"It wasn't me!"

"Oh really? Why would Bex write to Zach saying, you look really good in those jeans, I'm terribly sorry for hitting you in the face. Please please forgive me! I am a lowly girl and all I want is your forgiveness and appreciation! Please Zachary?! I will do anything! Lot's of love, Cammie. There is then about three lines of kisses.."

"I swear I didn't write it!"

"I don't care. You, Zach and Bex all get detention after school."

"That's not fair!"

"You wouldn't want me to make it a weeks detention would you?"

"No sir."

"Good. Now sit quietly and don't interrupt my class again."

I blame Bex for everything.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please take a moment and leave a review! Please tell me wether you like this chapter, any improvements and your favourite line! If I get 10 reviews I will update in the next week and if I get anymore I will update quicker! Oh and I'm really sorry if this story isn't very realistic as I am English and I have no idea what American schools are like.. Anywho thanks for reading! **

**Smirks-Classified :) xx**


	3. As smooth as chunky peanut butter

**AN: Heya! I had my tooth pulled out today, painful. I definately don't recommend it.. Thank you all so so much for your lovely reviews and special thanks to born athlete! Please enjoy chapter 3! **

Cammie's pov

"I can't believe you got me detention.." I mutter to Bex as we walk towards Mr Solomon's classroom where we have detention. Great.

"Oh live a little. Besides, you get to spend quality time with Zachy boy!" Bex says while smirking.

"Ok Bex, listen closely as I am only saying this once. I DON'T LIKE ZACH!"

"Ouch Cammie. That hurt." Zach says while smirking and walking into Mr Solomon's room.

"Shut up Zach."

"Freedom of speech Cammie."

"Freedom of.. Of.." Think Cammie think!

"Freedom of what?"

"I will get back to you later as we have detention.." I say while sitting down Just as Mr Solomon walks in.

"Right, I don't want to be here and neither do you, so you will sit in silence for this hour and do NOT pass notes!" Mr Solomon says while glaring at me.

"Sucks to be you right now!" Bex sings.

"Beyonce Bex? Really?"

"If you don't love a bit of Beyonce then I don't know what is wrong with you!"

"Bex, Cammie. I would appreciate it if you refrained from talking when I clearly said silence." Mr Solomon sighs.

"I will get you back for this Bex.." I whisper to her.

After an hour of complete boredom and Bex jiggling her leg up and down (very irritating..) detention ends!

"So Cammie, have you thought of a freedom yet?" Zach asks while smirking. That's a shocker..

"No I was to busy worrying that when I go to university they will look and see that I have detention and won't let me go!" I say.

"Wow. Chill Cams, one detention means nothing.." Zach says, probably shocked by my little out burst..

"I can't chill! Cause thanks to Bex, who ditched me! I got detention and I have missed my bus so I have no way of getting home except walking and I don't know if you are blind but it's chucking it down outside!"

"It's not that bad.."

"Yes it is! I swear I heard thunder!"

"It was probably just a car.."

"I don't know what car you have, but last time I checked cars don't make that sound unless they are seriously broken.."

"Fine! Do you want me to give you a lift?"

"Well, if your car sounds like that then no thank you.."

"It doesn't sound like that, I was trying to make your situation better.."

"Aww that's so sweet of you!"

"So you want me to take you home?"

"Yes please! If you don't mind?"

"Nah it's fine.. On one condition though?"

"What?"

"I'm failing geography at the moment and I heard you are really good at it so I was wondering if you could tutor me?"

"Do I get a lift everyday? I hate the bus.."

"Yep."

"Deal."

"Good, now lets go before they lock up the school.." Zach says while walking towards the car park.

"No way!" I say looking at the only car in the car park.

"What?" Zach says looking amused.

"Please tell me that is your car!"

"Cammie it's the only car here. Of course it's my car!"

"I can't believe you of all people have a mini! And not only that, it has the Union Jack on the roof!"

"Hey! I love minis.. Plus it was my sisters old car. Mum didn't want to buy another one.."

"I personally love it!"

"Why thank you Miss Morgan." Zach says in a fake British accent while opening the car door for me.

"Your welcome Mr Goode." I say while sliding into the car seat. It was very successful till I got my foot stuck outside the car causing me to fall face first into his car. Smooth. I know.

"I can't believe... You just... Did.. That!" Zach says between laughs, this is rather embarrassing..

"It's not my fault I'm about as smooth as chunky peanut butter!" Sadly that is true..

"You are a very strange girl." Jeez, he sure knows how to flatter someone..

"Tah Zach.."

"Strange in a good way."

"Is there such thing?"

"Yes." Zach says. Shoot, how do I reply, I do not want a pregnant pause. They are so awkward! Think Cammie think!

"Have my looks stunned you into silence?" Zach asks while starting the car. Cocky idiot.

"Yeah.."

"Really?!" Zach asks sounding surprised.

"Yep. I have never seen anyone with a face as bad as yours.."

"I saw that coming.."

"You obviously didn't see the ball that hit you in the face cause look at it now!"

"Do you take pleasure in teasing me?"

"Yeah, it's a very fun thing to do.."

"Glad I could amuse you.."

"Your very welcome!"

Awkward silence.. Man I hate these..

"Soo. Where do you live?" Zach asks.

"Down this street."

"Yes!" Well that's not nice..

"Am I that bad?"

"No but the silence is!"

"True.. So when do you want me to tutor you?"

"Well if your free, could you possibly do it tonight and on Saturday mornings?"

"Yeah course! I owe you one anyway come in." I say smiling at him.

Reality has just hit me. An extremely fit guy is coming into my house. I hope I put my underwear away..

**AN: Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate it greatly! Sorry if the detention is unrealistic, I am a Brit and I have never had detention, I'm such a good kid ;) Please review and tell me any mistakes, of you liked it, favourite line and any improvements! 10 reviews and I will update in the next week and any more it will hopefully be sooner! Thanks again for reading! **

**Smirks-Classified :) xxx**


	4. It all started with a sandwich

**AN: Heya! So its been awhile... You see, I've had a very severe case of writters block which has stopped me from updating these last 3 practically 4 months...Thanks so much for your lovely reviews! Special thanks to YBFK, I love you Katie, your hilarious, PEAR OUT! And thanks to born athlete for motivating me to finally update! by the way, it would be awesome if you could check out my story on _wattpad called P.S. I hate you! _Anyway.. Enjoy chapter 4! **

Cammie's pov

"Nice place.." Zach says uncertainly while walking into my house. Points to him for being polite.

"Zach please, saying nice place here is like saying nice weather while you're on Mount Everest. This place is a mess." I say.

"It's not that bad.."

"Zach. Are you blind?" I ask.

"No."

"Then you will be able to see that there are boxes everywhere and half of the house is painted and the other isn't. In short, this place is a mess."

"Fine, this place is a mess." Zach says while smiling.

"How could you say that! I spent 5 hours painting this house!" I exclaim. From the look on his face, I am an awesome actor.

"But.. But.. You said!" Zach stutters. Ah, the joys of teasing him.

"Chill Zach! I was kidding!" I say through laughs. I am a comical genius.

"Not cool Cammie, not cool.." Zach says while shaking his head.

"Do you want to come up to my room to study?" I ask.

"If you wanted me so bad you could've just said." Zach says with a wink. Pervert.

"You're such a pervert!" I shout at Zach.

"You love it really cupcake." Where did cupcake come from?

"Okay, first things first, never call me cupcake again, like ever. And second, if you make anymore perverted remarks I won't tutor you anymore." I say with a smirk of my own.

"Fine, lets go up and study baby doll." Zach says.

"Baby doll? Really Zach, really?"

"Yes, now come on baby doll I need to get an A."

xXx

Okay, let me get one thing clear, Zach sucks at geography. It's been two hours of complete death, he knows nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Okay, so Africa has a higher birth rate then Australia cause its an L.E.D.C so the woman give birth birth to more children in the hope that one will survive and help make money for the family. Get it?" I explain to Zach for the 50th time.

"Kinda.."

"YES! I could kiss you right now!" I shout while throwing all my papers in the air and doing a mini victory dance.

"I'm all for it Gallagher girl."

"Again with the perverted remarks! And where did Gallagher girl come from?"

"You love them really." He says with a smirk. "Oh, and you go to Gallagher academy so why not call you Gallagher, it's more original than baby doll anyway.."

"I kinda liked baby doll if I'm honest, it had a nice ring.."

"Oh well, from now on your official nickname is Gallagher girl." I'm gonna miss baby doll...

"Whatever pleases you.."

"You know what would please me?"

"What? And don't make a perverted remark.."

"Aw, you ruin my fun Gallagher girl.. Nah, a sandwich would really please me right now."

"Nope never gonna happen, I am not your slave. I refuse to make you a sandwich."

"Fine, you either make me a sandwich or kiss me."

"Da heck man?!"

"Umm, I'm not sure what to say after that Gallagher girl.."

"Sorry, I felt like being a Jamaican... More to the point, I'm not kissing you!"

"Then make me a sandwich..."

"NO!"

"Cammie dear, make the poor boy a sandwich." My mother says while walking into my room. She's back from work early...

"Thanks for the support mum. I'm really feeling the love." I say sarcastically.

"He's a guest Cameron. You will treat as he is the most important person ever while he is here. It is basic manners, now go and make him a sandwich while I have a chat with the nice lad here."

"But mum! He planned this! I will never make him a sandwich! Evvveeeeerrrrr!" Am I overreacting? Probably..

"Cameron Ann Morgan, go make this young man a sandwich right now before I ground you for two weeks!"

"But we can't let the enemy win! We will not be defeated!"

"Go." I've lost haven't I...

"Fine, but I still think this is majorly unfair that you are siding with the enemy! He's not to be trusted!"

"Goodbye Cameron." Urgh, at least I went down with a fight...

One sandwich later I walk back into my room and find Zach and the traitor laughing over a photo album. No this cannot be happening to me! WHY MANESH WHY!

"You never told me were such a cute baby Cammie!" Zach says with his evil smirk plastered all over his face.

"Mother, why are you showing the enemy my baby photos? Was me making him a sandwich not enough?"

"Cameron! Zachary is a very nice boy and if you don't stop calling him 'the enemy' then I will have no choice but to ground you!"

"But I made him a sandwich!"

"I don't care about the sandwich!"

"Then why did I make it?!"

"Stop giving me sass Cameron, it doesn't look good on you."

"Yes Cameron, listen to your wonderful mother."

"Stay out of it Goode."

"Cameron! Zachary, I am so sorry for my daughters appalling behaviour, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No, it's perfectly fine Mrs Morgan, I have to get to my mum soon anyway."

"Goodbye Zachary, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure was all mine."

"CoughCough Suck up CoughCough." I 'Cough'.

"Goodbye Gallagher girl, see you tomorrow." He says with a wink while sauntering downstairs and out the door!

"Cameron, I can't believe how rude you were!"

"And I can't believe you sided with the enemy!"

You better watch your back Goode. I will get revenge! Isn't it funny, my war with Zach started over a sandwich, just like World War One...

**AN: I think I deserve some sort of award for updating! I mean, I wasn't going to, but then I did! Go me! Anyway, reviews are more then welcome and if I get ten I will be more likely to update than if I don't get ten.. Have a nice evening! **

**Smirks-Classified :) xx**


End file.
